Its Me Or Her
by rivergronisreal
Summary: "You've fallen inlove with girls." The blonde softly chuckled,raising her head at the sky. "What are you so ashamed about?"  "Santana, I dont just fall inlove with girls! But I fell inlove with you." Brittana / Quinntana


Santana was sitting comfortably on the couch that Saturday night, her feet lifted on the coffee table when her mother came down the stairs. The latina turned her head and looked over her shoulder. "Going somewhere Ma?" She asked, noticing the dress her mother is wearing.

"Im going over to see your tía Danielle.. catch up." She answered. "You wanna come? Quinn will be there." The mother smiled. But her daughter only replied with a frown. "Are you two in a fight?"

The younger latina snapped out of it and faked a smile. "No Mama. Not at all. You go have fun. I think I'll just stay here and rest."

"Okay miha. I'll talk to you later." She kissed her daughter's forehead before heading to the Fabrays.

Santana stared at the screen, where she watched Gossip Girl. She looked back on her week's events and all she could make up was Quinn.

[3 days ago, in the choir room]

"Hey, do you wanna come over Saturday?" Quinn asked as she watched Santana throw her bag on her back. "My mom is throwing this little 'party' with her friends & I dont wanna be the only young one there."

Santana chuckled. "Sure. But Im not having a party with 40 year olds."

Quinn was grinning. "Well then we'll stay in my room." The look on her face just told a different story. And for Santana, that was definitely code for 'Sex'.

"What are you doing?" The shorter girl took a step forward, now face-to-face with Quinn.

The blonde chuckled nervously. "What do you mean?"

"The grins, the invites, the constant stares? What's your deal here Q?" Santana never thought she would ever question her bestfriend's sexuality.

Quinn swallowed the big lump that had grew in her throat. "Nothing!"

The raven-haired latina was way too smart for that. Smart to know that 'nothing' do mean something. "Q, Im with Brittany."

Quinn looked down and played with her fingers. "I know. I just thought.." She looked up and shrugged. "Forget it." She headed out after, not waiting for a response.

[End of Flashback]

Monday came along and Santana headed to her 3rd period class, locking pinkies with Brittany on the way. "B, did you see Quinn at all today?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, why?"

"Just wondering." She rubbed her forehead with her free hand. "She just hasnt texted me all weekend and Im getting worried."

"Did you guys get in a fight?" Brittany turned her head at Santana, not pausing with her steps towards the spanish room.

"I dont think so.." She didnt want to say anything that her girlfriend might take in a different way. "I'll just call her tonight, I guess."

"Oh right! Speaking of tonight.. want to sleepover? My parents are gone for the night and you know Im monophobic."

Santana chuckled at her girlfriend's rare phobia. "Anything for you B."

Brittany leaned in and placed a quick peck on Santana's lips. "You're the best!" The two walked in and sat at the back of the class, as usual.

It was now, 6 at night. Quinn layed on her bed, just staring at the rocky ceiling. She hasnt moved at all that day until her mom walked in the room.

"Hun, you need to eat."

"No mom." The blonde insisted.

Her mother sat on the baby blue sheets where her daughter layed under. "Baby, whats wrong?"

Quinn sat up and briefly looked at her mother. "Mom, how do you make someone fall in love?" She paused. "With you, I mean."

The older woman raised her chin up and frowned at Quinn. "You're having trouble getting Finn to fall inlove with you?"

The teenager chuckled at her mothers words. Quinn herself knows that Finn was almost a boy toy and that she can make him fall inlove with her any day of the week. Little does her mom know, she had a crush on her friend's daughter instead. "Yeah, you can say that."

"Well you can never force love Quinn. If they dont love you back, then it only means they arent for you."

She knew that her mom never had her way with words. But somehow, she understood what the older woman just said. "I guess."

Quinn pulled out her cellphone from under the pillow and stared at the caller ID, phoning on her screen. It read 'Lopez'.

She remembered the day she got a phone. It was Santana herself who edited her contact name onto Quinn's phone. While 'Lopez' was Santana's contact name, 'Fabray' was Quinn's.

The phone was tossed onto the other side of the bed, right beside Quinn. The blonde listened as her voicemail message played.

"Hey, sorry I cant come to my phone right now. Leave me a message though! And if youre lucky, I'll call you back." On her phone, she laughs as she teased her caller.

There was a long pause and Quinn thought Santana had just hung up, as the latina wasnt the kind of person who left voice messages.

"Hey Q."

Quinn's eyes widened. But it wasnt long after when they shut tightly, Quinn taking in every detail of her bestfriend's voice. It was soft, sympathetic for some reason, and sad.

"I just wanted to point out that this has been the longest time that we havent talked. And... I miss you." Once again, Santana paused. "Im sorry if I said anything to offend you but Im honest when I say I miss my bestfriend. Well I hope we talk tomorrow. Love you Q."

A beep interrupted and Quinn opened her eyes again, only to stare blankly at the bright wallpaper.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" Brittany asked as she jumped on the couch and layed.

Santana followed, lifting the blonde's legs over her lap. "What do I want?" She looked over at Brittany who watched her like a lost girl. "Well I want you to hold me. Just for tonight. Im too tired to do much."

Brittany's lost girl look soon turned into a smile. "Come here." She turned to her side while her hand patted on the empty space beside her.


End file.
